Playercard/Infinite Warfare Calling Cards
Calling Cards appear in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. They can be unlocked from methods such as opening Supply Drops, completing challenges or simply playing the game. List of Calling Cards in Infinite Warfare General Calling Cards Standard Boots on the Ground Calling Card IW.png|Boots on the Ground Titan Base Camp Calling Card IW.png|Titan Base Camp Titan Facility Calling Card IW.png|Titan Facility Titanic Storm Calling Card IW.png|Titanic Storm Titanic Canyon Calling Card IW.png|Titanic Canyon Titan Sandstorm Calling Card IW.png|Titan Sandstorm To The Ship Calling Card IW.png|To The Ship Asteroid Mines Calling Card IW.png|Asteroid Mines The Steel Dragon Calling Card IW.png|The Steel Dragon C6 Assembly Calling Card IW.png|C6 Assembly C12 Patrol Calling Card IW.png|C12 Patrol Geneva Aftermath Calling Card IW.png|Geneva Aftermath Geneva Wreckage Calling Card IW.png|Geneva Wreckage Strap In Calling Card IW.png|Strap In Jackals Calling Card IW.png|Jackals Reyes Calling Card IW.png|Reyes Salter Calling Card IW.png|Salter Captain Reyes Calling Card IW.png|Captain Reyes Honeycomb Calling Card IW.png|Honeycomb Geometrical Calling Card IW.png|Geometrical Hexgrid Calling Card IW.png|Hexgrid Rainbow Calling Card IW.png|Rainbow Argentina Calling Card IW.png|Argentina Australia Calling Card IW.png|Australia Brazil Calling Card IW.png|Brazil Canada Calling Card IW.png|Canada Columbia Calling Card IW.png|Columbia France Calling Card IW.png|France Germany Calling Card IW.png|Germany Ireland Calling Card IW.png|Ireland Italy Calling Card IW.png|Italy Japan Calling Card IW.png|Japan Mexico Calling Card IW.png|Mexico Netherlands Calling Card IW.png|Netherlands Portugal Calling Card IW.png|Portugal Russia Calling Card IW.png|Russia Spain Calling Card IW.png|Spain Sweden Calling Card IW.png|Sweden United Kingdom Calling Card IW.png|United Kingdom United States Calling Card IW.png|United States Extras String 'em Up Calling Card IW.png|String 'Em Up - Awarded on Day 1 of the 12 Days of Winter event. Homing Pidgeon Calling Card.png|Homing Pigeon - Take 5 chats in the Activision Ambassador program. Digital Hero Calling Card.png|Digital Hero - Take 15 chats within a week in the Activision Ambassador program. Digital Champion Calling Card.png|Digital Champion - Take an additional 50 chats (65 chats total) after Digital Hero in the Activision Ambassador program. Mission Teams Thick Skull Calling Card IW.png|Thick Skull - Reach level 3 with a JTF Wolverines character. Skulking Calling Card IW.png|Skulking - Reach level 8 with a JTF Wolverines character. Snake Eyes Calling Card IW.png|Snake Eyes - Reach level 13 with a JTF Wolverines character. Pile of Bones Calling Card IW.png|Pile of Bones - Reach level 16 with a JTF Wolverines character. Quartermaster Common Giggly Puff Calling Card IW.png|Giggly Puff Zombie Woman Calling Card IW.png|Zombie Woman Up Yours, Buddy Calling Card IW.png|Up Yours, Buddy Leaf Calling Card IW.png|Leaf Bass Calling Card IW.png|Bass Never4Get Calling Card IW.png|Never4Get Sky Fire Calling Card IW.png|Sky Fire Rare Double Dip Calling Card IW.png|Double Dip Rowing on Titan Calling Card IW.png|Rowing on Titan Ironworker Calling Card IW.png|Ironworker Supply Drop/Unlock Cards Supply Drop Cards Common Giggly Puff Supply Drop Card IW.png|Giggly Puff Zombie Woman Supply Drop Card IW.png|Zombie Woman Up Yours, Buddy Supply Drop Card IW.png|Up Yours, Buddy Leaf Supply Drop Card IW.png|Leaf Bass Supply Drop Card IW.png|Bass Never4Get Supply Drop Card IW.png|Never4Get Sky Fire Supply Drop Card IW.png|Sky Fire Rare Double Dip Supply Drop Card IW.png|Double Dip Rowing on Titan Supply Drop Card IW.png|Rowing on Titan Ironworker Supply Drop Card IW.png|Ironworker Epic String 'Em Up Supply Drop Card IW.png|String 'Em Up Unlock Cards Common Thick Skull Unlock Card IW.png|Thick Skull Skulking Unlock Card IW.png|Skulking Snake Eyes Unlock Card IW.png|Snake Eyes Pile of Bones Unlock Card IW.png|Pile of Bones Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies